One of the oldest and most important branches of public health is disease prevention. Infectious disease control has been the traditional domain of public health programs from the time of Snow's cholera intervention, to the present effort to eradicate polio. This branch of public health has evolved to include methods of study ranging from observation and surveillance to sophisticated intervention strategies. This is an active area of that has brought about interventions ranging from vaccination to health education programs. The purpose is to alleviate the disease burden of humanity from the individual to the population levels. While remarkable progress has been made in understanding and reducing the burden from infectious diseases, epidenucs still continue to erupt in areas ranging from rural villages in Africa to hospital settings in New York City. The emergence of antibiotic resistance, globalization, and epidemiological polarization has contributed to the challenge of fulfilling the purpose of the discipline. Continued study and surveillance of the newest epidemics along with endemic diseases, like TB and the flu, are essential to prevent unnecessary suffering and loss of life. The challenges emerging in the control of the spread of disease can be met by practitioners who are motivated, dedicated, and well trained in their chosen field. Too often, this discipline has focused on the problems of wealthier populations. It has become clear that such a discrepancy can longer be tolerated. I hope to address disease prevention issues in underserved populations, especially in the neonatal period where the highest rates of mortality occur.